


Under the Moonlight

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gareth is an OC, I guess if people ask me to I might write more but like with the gang in college, I may expand on this later idk, I'm thinking Penny might be Bi/Pan, M/M, Oliver is a Jock, Percy is a loveable dork, but I'm going to put it as complete for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Muggle High school AU Percy has a crush on Oliver Wood. Penny and Gareth scheme to get Percy his first kiss.





	Under the Moonlight

"If you stop staring at him you might be able to pluck up the courage to talk to him," Fred laughed while playfully pushing his brother towards the soccer player.

"I'm not staring," Percy turned and closed his locker.

"Then what were you doing?" George leaned up against the locker to Percy's left.

"It's none of your business," Percy shouldered his bag and tried to push through the twins.

"Percy," Fred voice dropped to a whisper, "You don't have to hide who you are."

"I'm not hiding," Percy managed to shoulder his way through them and made his way through the crowded halls. As much as he loved learning Percy hated this school more than anything. Hogwarts High was full of stuck-up nobodies who sought to ruin the lives of everyone else there.

To make matters worse, Percy was in love with one of the stuck-up nobodies, Oliver Wood. Percy knew the captain of the soccer team since they were in the same grade but they hadn't spoken much. Wood had been close to his brother, Charlie, and wasn't as bad as some of the others. In fact, Percy had seen Wood save a few kids from their bullies, but that didn't change the fact that Wood had money and well Percy didn't. Percy was also sure that the jock was straight considering he just broke up with his girlfriend, Katie.

The second half of the problem was the use of the word  _love_. Percy looked up the definition several times and concluded that he did in fact love Oliver Wood. It wasn't a crush; no, the feelings were more than that and Percy hated it.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley," Ms. McGonagall said as he entered the classroom.

"Good afternoon," He made his way to his seat and set up his desk.

He had time to spare and Percy hated just sitting and doing nothing while waiting for the bell to ring. The thought crossed his mind to write in his journal but anyone could see it and read it aloud. So, Percy grabbed for the book he was currently reading and waited for Ms. McGonagall to start teaching them about chemistry.

The bell rang.

"Today we are doing a lab and I've already assigned partners."

A collective groan arose from the students. Percy never minded pre-assigned partners he had few friends and none of them were in classes with him. Penny shared his love of learning but they had only one class together and that was gym. Gareth took as many "easy" courses as he possibly could. Percy had other acquaintances but Penny and Gareth were his two main friends.

"Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley," Percy's head shot up when he heard Ms. McGonagall say he would be partners with Oliver. Did he do something to deserve this kind of karma? First the twins and now his teacher?

"Hey," Oliver had walked over to him during his mini freak out, "We have to pick a lab table."

"Right," Percy picked up all his things, "Sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Oliver smiled at him and Percy felt his legs turn to jelly.

"It's just a habit I guess." Percy set his things down at the nearest unclaimed table. "Apologizing a lot."

"Why?" Oliver started to help him set up the things they would need.

"When you have a few siblings, you get used to saying the word 'sorry' for everything."

"Well," Oliver had finished setting everything up, "You don't need to apologize to me."

The rest of the class period went as well as Percy predicted. Working with his crush while dangerous chemicals were close by was a recipe for disaster. Luckily, they only messed up the directions once. By the time the bell rung they had completed the task well enough.

"Talk to you later, Weasley," Oliver packed up his things and smiled at Percy one last time.

* * *

"What happened?" Penny leaned closer to him.

Percy made the mistake of telling them about his chemistry class. Of course, his two best friends knew about his feelings for Oliver. They were eager to hear some good news involving the event.

"We did the assignment and talked a little," The three of them were sitting in the bleachers watching the soccer team.

"That's it?" Penny pushed him slightly. "You've been acting flustered this whole time over a little chat?"

Gareth snickered, "Isn't that how you acted with that one guy?"

"He did say he would talk to me later." Percy hoped the comment would stop them from bickering.

"This is the best thing I've ever heard!" Penny did a weird happy dance. "He totally likes you."

"Maybe in a friend type a way."

"How many times did he smile at you?" Gareth took a bite of an apple.

"Three maybe four times."

"He likes you," Gareth turned to Penny and whispered something.

"What are you two conspiring about?"

"We're coming up with a plan to get you two together," Penny took out a notebook and pen.

"No, you are not," Percy reached out to grab it from her hands.

"Sorry Perce," Gareth put himself in between the two, "This is happening."

"You've never talked about anyone like how you talk about Oliver." Penny had a devious smile on her face. "Of course we want to be involved with all of it."

* * *

"How was school?" Molly asked her children at dinner.

They all began telling their parents about their school day. The twins went first, the story jumping between them and sentences were often cut off. Ginny went next, she talked about the field trip she had coming up. Ron talked about something that happened between Harry and Draco.

"What about you, Percy?" Molly looked at the eldest child at the table.

Percy wished his two older brothers weren't at college. They would have talked enough to move the focus from him.

"Not much happened," Percy ate a bit of his food. "I just had a chemistry lab."

"Who is your teacher again?" The school had two chemistry teachers. Ms. McGonagall taught both Chemistry and Physics and Mr. Snape only taught Chem.

"Ms. McGonagall."

"Lucky," Fred muttered "We have Snape."

"Now," Arthur started, "There will be no bashing of your teachers at the dinner table."

"Did anything happen with your lab, dear?" The attention was now back on Percy.

"Not really," Percy took a sip of water. "My partner was actually helpful this time."

"Who was it?" Poor Ron didn't realize the question would direct his brother's anger to him.

"Oliver Wood."

Percy watched as Fred choked on some water, "Sorry, it went down wrong."

"Oh, he's such a lovely boy," Molly said while getting a towel for Fred. "I remember Charlie was helping him with soccer."

"Yeah, he's captain now."

"Charlie would be glad to hear that."

The twins kept giving him looks and Percy just wanted to finish his food in peace. After some time, Molly allowed her kids to leave the table. It was Percy's night to help with dishes and he hoped it wouldn't be filled with more awkward talks.

* * *

Percy managed to avoid any questions from his mother and was finally able to go to his room. He had some homework to finish and his friends said they "needed" to talk to him. Homework came before friends though and he hurried to get it done.

"What do you guys want?" The computer had finally connected his call. Percy worked on the last bit of homework because Penny said they couldn't wait any longer.

"Oliver is throwing a party at his house tomorrow," Penny squealed.

"And you want me to go so you can try to get us together," Percy put his homework away.

"We're calling it Operation First Kiss," Gareth added.

"Absolutely not."

"Oh yeah we are," Penny jumped a little. Percy realized they were both in Penny's room in the video call. "I'm so excited. Perce is finally going to kiss Oliver!"

"Will you keep your voice down," Percy nervously waited for one of the twins to barge in.

"We'll pick you up after dinner tomorrow." Gareth and Penny both waved goodbye before hanging up.

* * *

Oliver's house was full to the brim with people. Percy couldn't walk anywhere without hitting anyone or getting hit himself. Penny and Gareth managed to sneak off somewhere leaving him to wander on his own.

"I didn't think I'd see you here," Oliver stopped Percy from running into another person.

"I didn't think I'd be here either," Percy replied. "Penny and Gareth dragged me."

"Makes sense," Oliver laughed "Although I would have thought the Twins brought you."

"They probably would have if Penny didn't get to it first."

"Do you want me to show you around?" Oliver started walking without hearing Percy's reply.

"I guess so," Percy muttered to himself. His heart raced as he heard Penny's voice telling him to go for it.

* * *

"And this is the backyard." Oliver took a seat in the grass.

"It's nice," Percy looked around "I wonder why no one is out here."

"Because all the fun is inside."

"Then why are we out here?"

Oliver laughed but said nothing back. Percy was thankful that it was dark outside so he could look at Oliver. The boy was leaning back now and it gave Percy the ability to check him out without anyone noticing.

"Can I tell you something?" Oliver turned to him.

"Sure," Percy messed with his hands.

"I think I like you."

"Oh," Percy didn't know what to say. He'd never been in a situation like this before.

"I'm sorry if that was a bit too out there," Oliver's voice got a bit softer.

"I just don't know how to reply."

"Well, do you like me back?"

"Yeah," Percy stared at the grass.

"That settles it then," Oliver took his hand and made Percy stand up.

"Settles what?" Percy could see Oliver faintly due to the soft glow of light from the porch.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Gareth!" Penny couldn't believe her eyes. "They're kissing!"

He ran up to the window next to her. The other partygoers paid little attention to them as they watched their best friend kiss the jock.

"Finally," Gareth looked at Penny. "We can finally stop hearing him whine about Oliver."

"Yeah but now they'll be a couple."

They stayed by the window watching their operation complete. They couldn't be happier for Percy and hoped that with Oliver by his side he wouldn't feel ashamed of who he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe
> 
> *I might make a continuation to this with everyone at college. Let me know if you want to see more. I've been wanting to write a longer series with Percy and Oliver.


End file.
